Field Of Screams
by CadenceVanderly
Summary: It comes to Hogwarts with the intention of escaping a past. But instead of comfort it finds the Marauders' in their final year, one of the boys it has a strange connection to. But are the connections as innocent as she pretends they are?


Hello everyone, I'm just belching out a first chapter, so you all can mull around and tell me what you think. p.s. I also promise NEVER to be predictable. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS. Thank you and goodnight.

* * *

Chapter One: Dumbledore's Uncharacteristic Surprise.

"PADFOOT…SIRIUS! SIT DOWN! YOUR MAKING AN ASS OUT YOURSELF…As usual.." James Potter was in his 7th year at Hogwarts and was looking forward to his final year at the school with his best friends, Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot, Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony, and his disheveled friend Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail.

And although the weather was horrible he wasn't about to let that dampen his first week. The rain beat down upon the ceiling with ferocity. James couldn't help but glance up in between watching Sirius make a fool out of himself...again.

Sirius was, unfortunately, again standing on the Great Hall's long dinning bench declaring that if Miss Chatelain didn't join him at Hogsmead the following weekend he would promptly die. It was the first feast of the year and Sirius was already at his old games again.

"Sirius, I'm not going to go out with you. When will your tiny mind grasp this concept? I love you yeah but me + you NEVER! You're a great friend but I'm in no way shape or form another one of your nasty knock off whores." She said calmly with a smile. Victoria knew she and Sirius were good friends and she still didn't understand why he liked to make a spectacle out of himself in the middle of the great hall.

"Fine…Cast away my heart. I'll simply perish with thoughts of your beauty lingering in my head.." he said grinning and winking at a group of 3rd year girls who looked simply moved by his declaration of love. "I'll just have to move on now..."

"Oh, yeah…we know.. Woe is you…Blah blah blah." Victoria answered with a smirk. Her friends never ceased to amaze her.

"MR.BLACK! Kindly return yourself to your seat and stop that yelling before I'm forced to extend your detention to tomorrow night." Professor McGonagall said wearily as she swept down the hall to speak to another student at the Slytherin table who looked as if they were in an argument.

"Typical Slytherins starting shit. They really are disgustingly ugly, not to mention self-absorbed… Aren't they Moony?" Sirius said smirking wickedly turning to his blonde haired friend who grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"That's a general statement…Not that I disagree… But some of them aren't that bad..." he said. His eyes swept over a stunning black girl in their year that was short with tiny braids in her hair leaving it to flow down past her bottom.

"So Francine the Queen?! How was your vacation? Snagging hearts left and right I assume? Snogging in Peru? Shagging in the States?" Sirius asked Vickie smirking.

"Sometimes I worry for your sanity. And stop using my first name you know I hate it." Vickie said grimacing. She pulled the cheese cakes toward her and grabbed a slice.

She looked up to find James and Sirius in some kind of race to see who could devour the most cake in a minute. Sirius had already moved on to his cheesecake mountain. He had the attention span of a goldfish. Moony holding his wand in the air as numbers appeared in vapor before him to count down. He looked like he was going to be sick just watching them and she couldn't blame him.

"Please everyone quiet down. I have some announcements to make now that everyone is fed..." Dumbledore glanced at Sirius and James who were still going and smiled humor in his eyes. "Or are finishing…" He gently rose from his seat and the hall was thrown into silence.

"First and foremost as most of you may already know, Mr. Filch would like me to let everyone know - "

Suddenly the entire hall was thrown into a cold darkness. All of the candles that lit the room were extinguished. Several girls screamed. They heard the door to the hall burst open and a flash of lighting eliminated the figure that stood in the doorframe.

Just as suddenly the candles relit and everyone was blinking and looking around. They looked from the cloaked figure back to Dumbledore whose smile had faltered a bit but still remained on his face. All of the teachers were standing looking not quite as happy. Most had drawn their wands which they were now quickly trying to put away seeing Dumbledore's smile.

He brightened up and said slowly "Everyone please remain calm. This is … a dear friend of mine. Please come up join me up here Ms. Venitia." He motioned toward the figure that was now identified as a woman.

She hesitated and began to walk quickly and determinately toward the head table. She went straight to Dumbledore and stood beside him facing him waiting for him to get the hint and bend down.

He paused a moment and bent down so the smaller figure could reach his ear. "I don't think I can do this Albus. I cannot in danger the lives of these people. I cannot run forever." She whispered softly.

"But my dear," he said just as quietly looking into her hazel eyes, "This is where you stop running. I trust you. You should trust yourself a lot more. You know not the strength that lies within you." He said straightening up. As if she didn't understand what lay inside her.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate. An exchange student from _Champ Des Cris Perçants_: The Institute for the Gifted. Her name is Ebony Venetia and she will be joining our 7th year students." He said with a wide smile over his face.

The hall was silent. As Dumbledore began clapping joined lamely by the professors who stopped quickly. He looked down at her.

"May I take your cloak, Miss Venetia?" he asked innocently. She groaned and lowered her hood then unbuttoned her cloak and handed it to him. She was angry. She didn't want to be so vulnerable, so in the public eye. Although she had been late to Dumbledore's meeting. She did just bust into the hall spewing power and wiping out the lights. She was angry and she knew her eyes would betray her.

"Holy Shit." Sirius yelled. The entire hall looked from him to her.

He recognized her. What in God's name was the likes of her doing in school? Let alone his school?

Ebony Venetia … So _that _was her name. But … she couldn't be her. She couldn't be that one he used to see late at night at his house with her father and the Black senior discussing late into the night.

She raised her hazel eyes that flickered red for a moment when she saw him. She looked livid.

It was her. Those eyes were burned into his mind from those nights.

Her eyes were blazing and he had only seen her like this once. Her piercing gaze was locked onto him and he knew he was not the only one who was doing some remembering.

* * *

Yeah so review and let me know what you think.

The name of the school is in French let me know if you can figure out what it means.

I'll post the answer next chapter. I'm not one to hold chapters hostage…Usually.

Is it short? Too long? Boring? Overdone? Whatever.

Flamer's welcome.

I mean this is a rough chapter to start out the story.

So Review. Review. Review.


End file.
